The One
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: Being a teenager sucks in general but for Hinata the fact that she can see dead people makes it even worse. And what really doesn't help is that one ghost refuses to walk into the light while another keeps trying to set her up with Sasuke Uchiha.
1. The One

The One

The One

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I felt a presence pull me from my dreamless sleep. Opening my eyes I took in the surroundings of my bedroom. Dream catchers hung on the two lamps on each side of my bed and a few random things were thrown on the floor. Everything else was in the right places, except there was a shadow in the far right corner.

"Hello?" I rubbed the sleepies out of my eyes. The figure from the shadow took a step closer to me. It was a woman in a simple sky blue nightgown. Fear shone brightly in her eyes.

"Are you the one I'm supposed to find?" she whispered

"Yes... I'm Hinata Hyuuga. And you are?" I looked at her appearance to give me any clues as to where she came from. Her black hair was cut short and her feet were bare.

"Ayame Miko," she replied.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No…I don't understand what's happening." Ayame fingered the hem of her night gown nervously.

"That's okay, I'll help you." I pushed the covers away from myself and beckoned for her to sit down. Then I started to explain everything.

My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I'm not your average teenage girl. Unlike the mostly normal teenagers I'm surrounded by 24/7, I can speak with ghosts. I inherited this so-called gift from my mom. Unfortunately she didn't have enough time to explain to me why I had this gift or what I was supposed to do with it because my mom died giving birth to my little sister. I was only five at the time. The only people who know of my gift are my family. Hanabi my little sister loves the whole my big sister can see dead people thing but my dad and my cousin Neji hate the idea. I never told anyone, I was ashamed.

The ghosts always had a way of finding me, even when I was little they would talk to me in the sandbox or on the way home. As I grew, the kids in my class started calling me a freak, the freak who talked to herself. And I couldn't defend myself either. What was I supposed to say? I'm talking to a ghost. I don't think so. By my junior year in high school, which I am currently in by the way, the names don't really bother me anymore. I got used to them.

The brick apartment building was blocked off by yellow police tape. I watched as the policemen ran around like idiots trying to do their jobs. Ayame stood beside me.

"You said the attacker only knocked him out right?" I asked still watching the policemen.

"Yes… but I still have a bad feeling Hinata." Ayame vanished from beside me and reappeared in one of the buildings windows. Crossing the street I made my way towards the crime scene.

Flashback

"Do you remember how you died?" I asked.

"I... was killed." I opened my mouth to say something but she continued. "He punched me and then pulled out a switchblade and lunged. It's like I can still feel it." Tears ran down her face.

"It's okay, it's over," I reassured her.

"But he knocked out Haru."

"Haru?"

"My neighbor… we were supposed to have a lunch date today."

End of Flashback

None of it makes sense. Why hasn't Ayame moved on? She doesn't hold any grudges against her killer. Is it because of Haru?

Carefully I found a way into Ayame's apartment without running into any of the policemen. She stood silently staring down at the stain of her own blood on the carpet.

"He knocked Haru into that wall and stabbed me here." She pointed at the wall and then back at the carpet.

"I think the only way for you to find your light is for us to talk to Haru." I checked my cell for the time. It was nine o'clock already.

"They took him to Kohona Hospital," Ayame told me and a second later she disappeared.

"Hey! This is a crime scene! You can't be here!" a voice screamed from behind me.

"I'm sorry I … I…I got lost," I stuttered, giving the policeman an innocent look.

"Doesn't matter kid, I still have to take you to the captain." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the building. It's at times like these that my gift is more of a curse.

End of Chapter 1

_Thanks for reading please review! _


	2. Shattered Windows and Hopes

The one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

While sitting on one of the benches in the police station I waited for my cousin Neji to pick me up. The policeman actually did make me talk to the captain.

* * *

flashback

The policeman led me into one of the interrogation rooms. This wasn't the first time either I have been involved with ghosts who have been murdered before. Usually they were seeking justice for their death so I worked with the police but the last one was two years ago and the captain was different. This captain, the policeman told me, was newly promoted but he didn't like "messing around". After that, he left, and I sat there for what felt like two hours 'though it was only fifteen minutes.

The door slammed open and a man came in. He looked serious. His eyes glared at me as he frowned. But the only thing that mattered to me was the woman standing behind him. Her dark bluish hair framed her face beautifully, but her eyes, the same color as the man's, contained a warmth his did not. Our eyes locked and she disappeared. Interesting to say the least.

"I am Fugaku Uchiha, the captain of the police force." He sat down and continued to glare at me. Uchiha? Where have I heard that name before? Oh right there is a boy in my class with that name. Sasuke Uchiha. Thinking about it, they do have the same eyes, so I guess they're close relatives.

"Tell me why were you at a crime scene." Well there are only two things I could possibly do: 1. Tell him the unbelievable truth, or 2. Lie my ass off. Option 2 it is!

"I have always been interested in becoming a police officer."

"And you think that makes it right?" his glare intensified. This guy was really scary.

"I…I'm sorry," I managed to stutter.

"Just go call you parents!" the police captain stood from his seat and opened the door for me to leave.

end of flashback

* * *

"Hinata what did you do now?" Neji's voice popped into my head. I looked up and saw he was frowning at me. He was pissed.

"I'll tell you in the car." Neji made his signature grunt and we got to the car as fast as possible.

After we were both in the car he turned to me and said, "Spill"

"It was a ghost."

"Why am I not surprised?" Turning the key in the ignition, his good old Ford pickup sputtered to life.

"… She led me to a crime scene and –"

"Bailed on you! They seem to do that to you all the time! Can't they find someone else to help them?"

"No Neji! They can't! I'm the only one." Our conversation ended there because he knew that I didn't choose this. It's not anyone's fault, the ghosts or mine. I stared out the window as the trees passed by quickly. Neji had one hell of a lead foot. And then it hit me. "Neji, we have to go to the hospital."

* * *

"Excuse me? What room is Haru Matsuda in?" I asked the nurse at the front desk, and she told me in room 410. Going up in the elevator neji and I got to the fourth floor. I followed the signs telling us what rooms were where while Neji was two feet behind me being Mr. Grumpy McHyuuga. 404, 406,408,410! Got ya! The door was already open so we walked in. Ayame was sitting in the chair next to Haru's bed. I walked closer to her and Neji leaned on the wall near the door.

"Don't wake him Hinata, he looks so cute when he's sleeping." Ayame smiled sadly at Haru. He was beaten up badly. He had stitches on his forehead and multiple bruises.

"Is Haru the reason why you haven't passed on yet?" I asked her.

"No ... I don't know why I haven't passed on yet. I told you that before." Ayame started glaring at me. I have to get her into the light soon.

"What about the killer?" Neji muttered to me trying to not get involved as usual.

"You're a genius, Neji!" I ran over and hugged him. He really was a genius. The killer! That's the reason why she hasn't passed on. Her soul was seeking justice subconsciously. "Ayame, who killed you?"

"I can't remember but I do know him or I did." Ayame fingered the bottom part of her nightgown again. It must have been a habit from when she was alive.

"That helps." I glanced at Neji and fell to the ground in defeat. We have to find out who her killer was and why he killed her. And the only person who could tell us is … Haru. "Haru! He can tell us who the killer was."

"Hina, that's not going to happen." Neji took the doctor charts from the end of Haru's bed.

"Why?" What was the matter?

"The guy is in a coma." He pointed to a part in the charts that said it directly. Oh God! Why me?!

"Fine then we have to do it the old fashion way." I stood up with a new determination. This had to work.

"What's the old fashioned way?" Ayame asked.

"I'm sorry Ayame but you reliving the event may help you remember who the killer was."

"No! I am not going back there I refuse!" Ayame disappeared and the window of the hospital room shattered. I shielded my face from the random glass chunks that were hurled at us.

"That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for." I looked down at the pieces of glass that littered the floor.

End of chapter 2

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! _


	3. Sasuke and the Freak

The One

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hinata!" I tried hiding under my covers but Hanabi found me. She pulled the covers away from my head and plopped herself down. "Neji told daddy everything, so of course I heard too." Heard, yeah right, more like eavesdropped. I sighed falling back in my bed, trying to ignore her. "Fine! Ignore me all you want, but you're going to be late for school again." Shit! I sprung out of bed and put on my school uniform. It was the most disgusting color of gray anyone could find, and the skirt was way too short. Well, for my taste anyway.

* * *

I wasn't really paying attention at all today. I kept worrying about Ayame. Where was she? Was she okay?

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Huh?" I looked up at the teacher. She was glaring at me. Is it just me or has everyone been glaring at me lately?

"What is the square root of negative 16?"

"Umm …" I don't know! I suck at math!

"4i, Hyuuga," a voice whispered to me.

"4i?" I looked up at the teacher waiting for her response.

"Correct," she smiled and turned back to the blackboard. A sigh escaped my lips and I looked at the person who helped me. Sasuke Uchiha. Could he really be related to that police captain? But I can't just ask him ... that's rude.

"Thank you Uchiha-san," I whispered. The pen on his hand stopped moving and he looked up at me.

"Hn." he turned back to his doodle shortly after that. I swear is that all men do? Grunt and eat?!

* * *

The sakura petals fell around me as I ate my lunch. Since Neji graduated already I was alone. In class I didn't really mind, but being alone during lunch was just terrible. Finishing the rice ball I packed myself for lunch I looked at the other students. OH MY GOSH! There he was! The love of my life, Naruto Uzamaki. His beautiful sparkling blue eyes were as deep as the ocean, and his blonde hair was as bright as the blazing sun. I want to just run over there and hug him right now. But sadly I can't. His wonderful blue eyes only looked at Sakura. And Sakura only has eyes for Uchiha-san. Love sucks, but if I was in Sakura's shoes I would love Naruto like no one else could. I am definitely not Sakura. She's normal and pretty, while I'm the freak who can see dead people. My gaze shifted from Naruto to Sakura and then to Uchiha-san. Miraculously enough he was looking directly back at me.

"My little Sasuke is handsome, ne?" I looked over to my left and the woman who stood behind the police captain before was sitting next to me.

"Your little Sasuke?"

"Hai, but you do like him, ne?"

"I … yes, but not in a romantic way."

"Oh my, that is dreadful. I really do hope your feelings change. See you later dear." Not only did she disappear, she also said goodbye. Ghosts usually never did that. They just disappear. Whoever she is, she must have a really good reason to not have passed on yet.

* * *

"Sasuke!" the pink haired girl called out to the brooding genius. He was sitting underneath a tree eating his lunch. "Sakura!" Naruto said, trying to get her attention. Three seconds later Naruto had a bump on his head and Sakura was seething.

"Idiots." Sasuke glared at the two loudmouths.

"Aww, sorry Sasuke." Sakura knelt down next to him and pulled up her skirt a little to show off more of her legs. 'Slut,' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sakura!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Trying to ignore their stupidity, Sasuke focused his attention elsewhere. Across the school grounds he saw Hinata Hyuuga sitting underneath another sakura tree. She sat there alone eating her lunch. She acted like nothing around her seemed to matter. They finished their lunches at the same time and he continued to watch her. She stared at Naruto and then at Sakura. Then finally she looked at him. Their eyes locked and neither of them tried to look away. Suddenly her pale eyes widened and Sasuke saw her look to her left and start talking. There was nothing beside her. Who the hell was she talking too?

* * *

End of chapter 3

_Thanks for reading! Please review! Oh and thank you to wedgits and blackraven615, i think you two are totally awesome! _


	4. Screaming and Attitudes

The One

_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto._

* * *

Chapter 4

I looked at the inside of my locker. All my school books were neatly arranged. I reached in pulling out only the ones I needed for my homework. I slammed my locker closed and weaved my way through the crowd of students in the hallway. Neji had told me earlier this morning that he was going to be late, so I sat on the steps in front of the school, waiting for him. I hate it when Neji comes late. All the people rushed passed me. They were all in a hurry to go home. Propping my chin on my hand I sighed. Where was Neji?

"Who were you talking to at lunch?" I screamed, surprised. "Sorry Hyuuga, I didn't know you were that jumpy." Sasuke Uchiha sat down next to me.

"I … was just thinking." Why was he willingly sitting next to me?

"So are you going to answer my question?" Uchiha-san glanced at me quickly and then looked back at the street in front of us. I guess he didn't think I would notice but I did. I was a little confused what was he talking about? Wait… he meant what he said when he scared me half to death.

"Ummm…" Damn, what do I say?!

"HINATA!" Thank God! Saved by the bratty little sister! Hanabi ran over and pushed a paper in my face. "I got an A+!"

"I'm not surprised at all." I smiled back at her. She worked so hard on the project.

"Who's your boyfriend?" she asked, looking at Uchiha-san.

"Oh … this is Sasuke Uchiha, and he's not my boyfriend," I told my sister. I felt the blush on my face. Turning to Uchiha-san I said. "This is my sister Hanabi." He nodded in greeting and looked back at me. He still wanted me to answer his question. What do I do now?

"Hinata! Hanabi!" Neji's truck was stopped at the curb. He caught sight of Sasuke and glared at him. "Uchiha."

"Hyuuga." Sasuke glared back. The tension felt really thick all of a sudden.

"Get in back you two." Neji shifted the truck back to drive.

"Good-bye Uchiha-san." I waved politely as Hanabi and I climbed into the back of the truck.

"See you tomorrow, Hyuuga." He smirked at me softly and I watched him grow smaller as Neji drove away.

"He was cute." Hanabi smirked at me. I blushed and looked away. Hanabi was … right. Uchiha-san was cute.

"HA! You think he's cute too!" Hanabi pointed at me in accusation.

"What?! What are you talking about?" I hate it when she reads my mind.

"Your face is redder than a tomato."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Neji! Tell her that I am not blushing." Neji looked at me through his rear view mirror, but no words left his mouth.

"HA!" Hanabi laughed at me and I glared at Neji.

* * *

"How's my favorite little brother?"

"I'm your only little brother." Sasuke flipped through the pages of the book in front of him.

"So?" Itachi leaned on the doorway of his little brother's room.

"So … go away," he growled, pushing his long bangs away from his face in frustration.

"Is it those feelings again?"

"… I have done some research and it all leads to supernatural stuff."

"Supernatural how?"

"Spirits, Itachi."

"Great." Itachi smirked and went into the kitchen.

* * *

The stars were bright in the sky. Hanabi and I sat on the roof staring at them. Usually we would just sit there and talk or pick out constellations.

"Did you hear from that ghost again?" Hanabi asked.

"No ... I'm worried about her. if she doesn't move on soon she might turn." I lied back down against the roof tiles, resting my hands behind my head.

"We could go to that crime scene and try to find out who the killer was ourselves." Hanabi suggested. She hugged her knees to her chest. "Maybe she would be there."

"I don't think so. She made it perfectly clear that she refuses to go back there." Hanabi smiled weakly at me. We sat there for another hour still staring at the stars.

"Hello dear." I jumped. Holy crap, she scared me. Hanabi asked me what was wrong but I was too concentrated on the woman sitting next to me. Before I could say anything she continued. "Your sweet little sister is right. you should go back to the crime scene." She smiled politely at me and disappeared. Fine! that's it! I'll go to the stupid crime scene even though I know it won't help me at all. At least it will get her and Hanabi off my back. I stood up and climbed down the ladder.

"Where are you going?" Hanabi called down to me.

"The crime scene," I muttered, stepping onto the balcony.

"I'm coming too."

"No you're not!" I don't want her to get in trouble too. Daddy would kill me, bring me back to life and kill me again.

"Yes I am," she declared. Sliding down the ladder, she jumped down in front of me.

"Whatever." she could be such a brat sometimes.

* * *

"Hinata …" she was afraid.

"Shut up Hanabi." She jumped at every shadow that crossed the hallway. Pointing the flashlight at the door leading to Ayame's apartment, I pushed open the door gingerly.

It was pitch black in the room until the light was switched on. Damn it, my luck sucks. Two police officers stared at us. One of which was the man who made me talk to the police captain.

"Hello ladies." The other officer said. "You two are going to take a trip with us."

"Cool." I glared at my sister. It was not cool! That ghost set me up.

Hanabi and I sat in the back of the police car silently.

"I'm sorry you had to get in trouble dear, but I need you to see them," she smiled sadly.

"You're sorry!" I was so mad. My dad was going to kill me. I was lucky Neji was the only one home two days ago because if he found out I would be as dead as the people who talk to me. "I can't believe you would do this."

"Who are you talking to?" One of the men asked. He glanced at me through the mirror.

"Your mom." I replied. I was not in the mood for all of this. Hanabi started laughing hysterically.

"Watch your attitude girl!" I smirked, stupid jerks.

End of chapter four

_Thanks for reading! Please review! _

_Kilroy Was Here! (the pic of him didn't come out lol)_


	5. Weasels, Curiosity, and mothers

The one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 5

The police car pulled to a sudden stop. Officer Sarutobi, that's what his nametag thinger said, led us to the door of a large Victorian house. I nudged Hanabi telling her to run when I gave her a signal. She nodded in understanding.

"Don't even think about running," he said, pushing the door bell. A man with dark hair answered the door.

"He looks like a weasel," Hanabi whispered. I shushed her, even though I was thinking the very same thing. His appearance did remind you of a weasel. His dark eyes looked extremely tired. I grabbed Hanabi's wrist and looked at her watch. It was well past midnight.

"Hey is the captain here?" the officer asked.

"Where else would he be?" the man stepped back into the house, to let us in.

We were told to sit at the dining room table. The police captain and the man that let us in sat across from us.

* * *

"You know you two could be charged with tempering with a crime scene." He folded his fingers together neatly. He was waiting for one of to cry, I just knew he was. But that was never going to happen.

"If you're going to do that, leave my sister out of it."

"That's noble of you." The weasel man smiled brightly at me.

"What the hell is going on?!" a very tired looking Sasuke Uchiha came into the room.

"Did we wake you in the middle of your beauty sleep Sasu?" Itachi giggled.

"Shut it Itachi!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Stop!" Fugaku said.

"Hey cutie!" Hanabi smiled and waved at Sasuke.

"Hi." He stared at her and then looked directly at me. "Hey, Hyuuga."

"Hello Uchiha-san." I hung my head to stare at the table in front of me. My bangs hid my eyes, but I wasn't so sure about the blush on my cheeks.

"Sasuke you know this girl?" Fugaku asked his son.

"She's in my class." I still felt his gaze on me, but I refused to look up.

"Get out! I would like to speak to Miss Hyuuga alone." I looked up at the police captain. What did he want from me? Officer Sarutobi, the man named Itachi and Uchiha-san left. He looked at Hanabi.

"My sister stays." I surprised myself when I heard my voice growl.

"Fine."

"Don't mind him dear, all of my men are like this … brooding," she giggles. The woman sat beside him, across the table from us.

"Now since what you told me at the police station was a lie. Why were you really at the crime scene?"

"I can see dead people." He stared at me without flinching. "I help them into the light. The woman who was killed can't walk into the light. I need to know who the killer was so I can help her." He started laughing. He was laughing at me!

"It's not funny! She's telling the truth!" Hanabi cried.

"Tell him Mikoto is sitting next to him. Then he will believe you." Mikoto glanced over at her husband.

"Your wife is sitting next to you," I said

" My wife has been dead for almost eight years." He still doesn't believe me.

"That's why I can see her."

"Miss Hyuuga, I don't have time for you jokes." He stood up from his seat and walked over to the door. "This time I will call your parents personally." Oh great. I'm so screwed!

* * *

Sasuke crouched on the landing of the stairway, eavesdropping.

"Fugaku, I sincerely apologize for my daughter's actions. She is severely troubled. She has been that way since her mother passed away. But I can assure you that it will never happen again." Hiashi walked out the door to his car. Sasuke glanced out at Hinata. She sat with her sister in the back seat of the car.

"You should know better than to eavesdrop, Sasuke." Fugaku watched as the car holding the Hyuugas left the driveway.

"Sorry father… I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know!" Itachi's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Shut it!" Sasuke's voice echoed back.

"Silence!" Fugaku's voice overpowered theirs by a landslide. "Go to bed, both of you."

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid!" I smashed my fists into the fluffy pillow laying innocently on my bed.

"Hinata! stop!" Hanabi grabbed both of my arms. "You're going to burst a blood vessel! There has to be something good that came out of this." Look at that, my sister is also the voice of reason. Maybe something good did come out of this. I learned Sasuke's mother's name. Mikoto.

"Mikoto …"

"Yes dear?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She could be worse than her son.

"What?!" Neji ran into my room in his PJ's.

"Ghost" I muttered.

"Come on Hanabi," Neji sighed.

"But …"

"Now!" He turned into his room. Neji was the lucky one in the family. If he would wake up in the middle of the night he can go right back to sleep. Daddy, Hanabi and I aren't like that. Once we wake up we're up.

"You know we're lucky daddy wears earplugs when he sleeps," Hanabi muttered and went to her room, across the hall.

"Are you angry at me, dear?" Mikoto asked. I turned away from her. What the hell did she think?

" Mad? Yeah, I'm mad. I'm grounded until the end of forever, because of you!"

"So that means you can't date my Sasuke, huh?" Mikoto stared thoughtfully out into space.

"No … why do you want me to date him so badly?"

"I want him to be happy," Mikoto said. "And I think you can bring him happiness."

"How do you know?" I'm not the type of girl Sasuke likes anyway. How could I make him happy? Someone like Sakura could make him happy.

"A mother just knows … I want them all to be happy before I leave." That's all she wants… for them to be happy?

"… If I help them, will you walk into the light?"

"Yes … I will even help you." She smiled brightly at me. What did I need help with? "With that other ghost."

She … she could. she could help me contact Ayame.

"Mikoto Uchiha." She smiled at me again, but this time it was different. It was not a bright smile, it was a motherly one. "We have a deal. I'll help them to be happy if you help me with Ayame."

"Sounds good to me dear."

end of chapter 5

_thanks for reading! actually this chapter was supposed to be a part of chapter four. it would have made it even longer. lol, but since i'm lazy i didn't feel like typing it out until now. anyway i hope you all like it. please review!XD_


	6. tomatoes, feelings, and death

The One

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The next morning bright and early I left the house to get groceries. Sure I was grounded, but my father knew better than anyone that if I don't buy and cook food, the whole family would starve.

As I started walking down an empty street Mikoto appeared next to me. To be truthful, I was getting used to her presence. In some way she reminded me of my mother.

"So which one of them will be first?" I asked.

"Well ... last time I checked, Sasuke wasn't doing anything today." Oh no ... not again!

"Umm ... let's save Sasuke for last," I said.

"Oh that sounds even better." She smiled brightly at me. There was that motherly smile again.

"What about your other son?"

"Itachi?" I nodded. "He's a police officer like my husband, but he hates it."

"Why?" Why would he hate working as a police officer? Most of the policemen here love their jobs.

"He wants to make Fugaku proud, but he has never liked being a policemen. He is a writer, and on top of that a woman at work hates him and he doesn't know why." Mikoto glanced both ways simultaneously with me as we crossed the street. Not like her looking both ways would help.

"That's terrible ..." Poor guy. He won't follow his dreams because he doesn't want to disappoint his father.

* * *

Sasuke rummaged through the contents of the refrigerator, looking for something to eat.

"What are you looking for?" Itachi turned the page in the newspaper.

" ... Tomatoes. Where are they?"

"You ate them, idiot."

"No-"

"Yeah you did, don't argue." Itachi glanced over the top of the newspaper to meet Sasuke's glare. "How are your feelings?"

"I had one earlier, and last night, and the day before." Sasuke slammed the refrigerator door shut. "I'm going to get some tomatoes." Itachi watched as his little brother stomped out of the kitchen grumpily.

"Him and his damn tomatoes," he muttered, randomly pulling out a notebook.

* * *

It's going to be harder then I thought. How was I supposed to help Itachi tell his father that he would rather be a writer than a police officer? The guy already hates me! Mikoto was staring happily at a pair of newlyweds. They were walking across the street from where we stood, holding hands and being all lovey. I didn't want to bother her, she looked happy. I looked down at the tomatoes. They were all red, ripe, and ready to eat. But the question was how many to get and which ones? At the top of the pile a large red tomato sat. I reached out to grab it, but another pale head beat mine.

Pale fingers wrapped around the tomato gently. My eyes followed from his hand to his arm to his muscled shoulder, to his strong-looking chin, to his perfectly shaped nose, and then finally to his charcoal eyes. Wait! Charcoal... onyx! Oh crap! I felt a deep blush rise to my cheeks. Hesitantly I glanced at Mikoto. Her gaze had shifted from the newlyweds to us. She was still smiling happily.

"I'll leave you two alone." she winked at me and disappeared. No! Sasuke was supposed to be last on the happy list!

"Hello Uchiha-san," I said politely.

"Hi ..." he smirked softly. "About last night ... my dad-"

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway." I picked out three good tomatoes."

"You want this one?" he asked.

"Nope I got these." I smiled, raising the tomatoes to show him. I didn't' look into his eyes. For some reason I couldn't. But I did see that his lips turned upward slightly.

"My eyes are up here, Hyuuga." I felt his hand touch my chin. He tilted my face upward to make our eyes meet. my breath hitched and I started blushing again. I like Naruto! Naruto! Blonde hair and blue eyes! Not raven colored hair and onyx eyes! Not Sasuke!

"You sure?" I don't know why, but in that moment I understood why he had the affections of so many girls at school. He was perfectly beautiful, in a king of the vampires kind of way.

"...Yeah," I exhaled.

"You okay though? Your face is red." Red? Oh no! Was I blushing that much?

"I'm fine really," I laughed nervously.

"That's great, Hyuuga." Hyuuga ... he will forever call me Hyuuga? We have been in the same class since we were twelve, yet he stills calls me Hyuuga.

"... Hinata," I mumbled.

"What?" he leaned in closer to hear me. There was only a millimeter of free space between our noses.

"Call me Hinata," I said more clearly. I felt butterflies in my stomach but I wasn't as nervous as I was before. His eyes gained a little intensity and amusement flickered through them. He moved even closer to me, if that was freaking possible!

"See you Monday, Hi-na-ta," Sasuke said my name with such ... purpose and the worst part was that his lips brushed against mine with every syllable. I was nervous again. So nervous my mind stopped working. I watched in a daze as he paid for the tomatoes and walked away.

* * *

Ayame watched as Haru slept in the hospital bed. His conditions had stayed the same.

"What should I do Haru?" she asked. The machines around him started beeping. A group of nurses ran into the room. They pushed up the bars at the edge of the bed and unlocked the wheels. Together they pushed the bed out of the door.

"Wait where are you taking him?! COME BACK!!" Ayame screamed. an aura around her started to glow a bright blood red. Her eyes glowed the same color.

* * *

I chopped the vegetables into equal pieces for the stew I was making for dinner. A sharp pain pulsed through my brain. It felt like someone was stabbing a knife that was on fire into my skull. I put the knife on the cutting board, and held my head. The sharp pains grew more frequent and painful. They pierced through my whole brain.

"Hinata? what's wrong?" Hanabi asked me. My head hurt so much the only reply I could make was a painful scream. I fell to the ground still holding my head in the hands.

"Call 911!" Neji pushed Hanabi toward the phone. He ran over and wrapped his arms around me. All I heard him say was "It's going to be okay. I promise, just stay calm. Everything was going to be fine." Right after that, everything left me.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the hospital hallway. Usually it buzzed with nurses, doctors and patients, but it was empty now. The walls were a blinding white and all the medical equipment was gone too. Where am i?

"Hello?' I asked out into nothing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow pass behind me. "Who's there?" The only response was a little girl's giggle. Without thinking, I followed where the shadow had traveled. The room was empty just like everywhere else.

"You re different." I heard the same giggle again. I spun around and came face to face with a little girl. she looked to be eight or nine years old. "Your soul doesn't belong here."

"And where is here?" I asked

"This the plane where all souls go who don't move on. We stay here forever until someone sets us free." She sat down on nothing and floated upward so our eyes were even. "We call it the ghostly plane." She started to laugh uncontrollably. The girl's laugh unnerved me. None of this felt right. I had to get out of here. How did I even get here? All I remember was my headache and Neji.

"You worried about something?" she poked my face gently. I jumped back, distancing myself from her. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. Not like it would matter, you are already half-dead."

"I'm what?" I can't be ... what's going on?

* * *

End of chapter 6

_okay so that was chapter 6! YAY! the end i might say is a little random. i watched ghost ship two times in a row while i was writing, so that explains it. lol so anyway back to point thank you for all the reviews! 20! ahhh! im so happy! i hope you all enjoy reading! and please review! XD_


	7. Pain Elevators and Screams

The one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_This is going to be probably the longest author's note I have ever written and will ever write. This chapter as short as it is … is dedicated to my editor, ZoSo696, because today is a special day for her. Today! August 20! Is her birthday! YAY! So if you guys want to, pm her a happy birthday. XD I just know she would love it! _

_Now on to some questions or comments you guys had._

emo's-are-hotties4eva – you are the first one to notice and yes it is based off of the show Ghost Whisperer. And I love that show too XD

_Hopeful forgotten – you asked what is with Sasuke. Okay so umm … I guess you can consider it a sixth sense … kinda. He doesn't know that it's a ghost per se, but he knows something is there. It's like he is sensitive to electromagnetic fields, but don't quote me on that, because I haven't seen Ghost Hunters in a while. Just to tell everyone, it's an awesome show on Sci-Fi. I give it two thumbs up, lol. If you guys like ghosts, it's the show for you, because most of the time they do catch stuff. _

_AHHH! I love all of you! I got 11! Reviews for chapter 6! And I love reviews! Thank you! XD_

_I apologize for taking your time but here is chapter 7! _

* * *

Chapter 7

Pain, Elevators and Screams

"What's for dinner?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"Take-out." Itachi pointed his chopsticks to the white box of Chinese food.

"Great," Sasuke mumbled, sitting down next to itachi. "You know, dad is right. You should get a girlfriend who can cook."

"Why don't you?! That girl from yesterday seemed the type."

"What type?!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes into a death glare.

"Don't get mad. I meant that she looked like the type to cook ... And you know take care of her family … like mom." Itachi smirked lightly, poking at the noodles in the carton. Mikoto sat at the table with her sons. She smiled brightly at her oldest.

"Yes ... She is like me."

"Don't you feel it?" Sasuke asked with hints of irritation in his voice.

"Feel what?"

"Something or someone else is here."

"No Sasuke, it's just you and me eating crappy food." Itachi muttered. "You're just being paranoid."

"No I'm-" Itachi looked over at his little brother. He was holding his chest, his face was twisted with pain.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

Mikoto watched sadly as Itachi carried Sasuke to the police car in the driveway.

"Hinata …" She frowned deeply.

* * *

"Neji, is she going to be okay?" Neji and Hanabi sat next to Hinata's body. Adorned in a patient's nightgown she laid unmoving in a hospital bed.

"I don't know Hanabi. This has never happened before." Neji wrapped his arm protectively around her. Other than the three Hyuugas, the room was empty. A nurse hadn't been there since Hinata came.

* * *

"How am I half dead?" I asked the little girl. She has to know something.

"I don't know … I'm not the one all the ghosts go to for help, you are." The girl set her feet down on the ground again. "You have to figure out yourself why you're here and how to leave." She turned her back to me and ran out of the room. I tried to catch up to her and follow, but she was too fast. What the heck?! Was she a track start when she was alive?

* * *

"Neji! Look!" Hanabi directed his attention to Hinata. She was breathing heavily, like she just finished running a mile.

"Hey it's you!" Itachi poked his head into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Neji said.

"Oh sorry … I'm Itachi Uchiha." Itachi reached out his hand to him. Neji's white/grey eyes looked from the Uchiha's hand to his face. Shooting him a death glare Neji ignored his outreached hand.

"What are you doing here?" Hanabi pushed herself in between her cousin and him.

"My stupid little brother decided to get stabbing pains in his heart."

"Is cutie okay?" Worry flashed brightly in her eyes.

"I'm ... fine." Sasuke slowly walked into the room. He stood silently by the doorway.

"You're supposed to be in a wheelchair!" Itachi scolded. He ran to his little brother's side, worried he might fall.

"Like I said I'm-" Sasuke's eyes caught sight of Hinata's still form. Swiftly he walked over to her side. "What happened?!" His voice demanded an answer from Neji.

* * *

Now what do I do? My only hope for some answers was that little girl, and now she's gone. I searched around the whole hospital already and nothing! It's like me and her were the only ones here. Or maybe the others are just hiding, but where?

Frustrated I put my back against the wall and slid down to the clean polished floor. Answers! Where for art thou answers?!

Amazingly a second later a bell rang. A metallic elevator door appeared beside me. The door slide open silently. I leaned forward a bit to get a better view of the inside. The walls were covered in pieces of mirrors and a metal bar wrapped around the center of the walls. It reminded me of one of the elevator in a casino. But unlike any elevator I have ever seen the doors remained open. It was eerily inviting.

Cautiously I looked around before stepping carefully on the carpeted elevator floor. Ignoring my reflection in the mirrors, I searched for buttons. There were none. That's not good. Before I could jump out, the doors slammed shut. Just my luck. I don't like this. I should have never gotten into this stupid metal box! There isn't even an escape hatch. I stared up at the shiny mirrored ceiling. I looked more pale than I did in life, almost angelically pale. I wonder what Sasuke would look like. I smiled softly to myself. He would look even more beautiful than on earth.

"If Mikoto heard my thoughts, she would say that I am falling for him or something." I laughed at my words and thoughts. Me and Sasuke? No way! Never going to happen! That thing at the market … just a … what the heck was that anyway?! Darn it! I have been thinking about Sasuke more and more lately. I'm half-dead and still thinking about him. His eyes, his hair, the way his lips felt against mine. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I pressed my two index fingers together nervously. A habit of mine. Grr … stop it! I have to figure out how to get out of here.

All by itself the elevator started to descend. It continued to gain more and more speed ever second. After only a short minute the elevator felt like it was simply falling down the shaft. I heard my frightened scream echo through my ears, as I reached for the metal bar on the wall.

I continued to scream and fall. This was not fun! It felt like a rollercoaster … only going down. Miraculously the elevator started to slow down again.

Even after the metal box of hell pulled to a complete stop, I couldn't loosen the death grip I had on the bar. The door swung open revealing not so hospital-looking surroundings. In the middle of the hallway, a giant chandelier hung from the ceiling. Gold and crystal shapes covered the walls. Music drifted from the door at the end of the hallway. I yanked my fingers from the bar and began walking towards the sound of the music. All of the rooms I passed were empty like the hospital floor. At least this place was brighter and a little less scary.

The hallway was short, so I stood in front of the double French doors in no time at all. The golden door handles shone beautifully against the wooden finish of the doors. Using my index finger I poked one of them. They felt as cold as ice. Should I go through? Or should I go back? Turning back I looked for the metal box of hell that brought me here. It was gone.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" I sighed, defeated, and returned my attention to my only possible exit.

Firmly I took hold of the golden handles, pulled them down and pushed the heavy doors open.

End of chapter 7

thanks for reading please review!


	8. It's Great Being Home

* * *

The One

Chapter 8

It's Great Being Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

I lifted my hand to shield my eyes from the light. It was more annoying than blinding. The light dimmed away and I was able to see.

"Hello, Hinata Hyuuga." An elderly woman sat in a golden chair in the middle of the room. There were no windows but the room remained bright. The old woman's gray hair was tied into a tight bun with a black ribbon. The little girl from before, stood behind her. "You look exactly like your mother." She smiled at me kindly. My mother? Who is she?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Kanna and this is Hikari. I assume you two have already met." She tilted her head back towards the little girl, and she nodded. Directing her focus back to me she continued to speak. "I am the guide to the souls who reside in this plane. I have been waiting for you."

"You ... you have been waiting for me?" My voice shook. What would the lost souls need a guide for? Hikari said that they can't leave here until someone sets them free. And how did this Kanna ...or whatever her name is know I was going to be here?

"Yes ... it's been twelve years since the souls who have resided her have been released. More have come in their stead, but the number of souls has decreased slightly." Kanna waved her hand and souls appeared all around us. They all stood shoulder to shoulder, forming a circle around Kanna, Hikari and I. Nothing else was visible besides the front row but I knew there were more behind them. "You seem to have realized your mission before your mother did."

"How did you know my mother?" I glared at the old woman. My mind didn't register if what she said before was a compliment or and insult.

"I only met her seconds after her death. She spoke to me once and then released all of the souls without my consent or knowledge." Her lips turned upwards into a smirk. Apparently she noticed my glare. "Unfortunately dear Hinata I was not expecting you for another seventy some years."

70 years? Nothing she said makes sense. After my mother died she came here and released the souls of the people trapped here. So that means that means I'm supposed to release them too. That still doesn't explain why I am here now and not in seventy years.

"Kanna ... I don't understand." I said. I felt like my head was spinning. All these questions seem to have no answers, and I don't know if I can trust this lady ... but I have no other choice.

"I am not aware of all the details but I have a way of helping." Her hand waved once again. All the souls disappeared and a table materialized in front of her. "I have to read your cards."

* * *

"Any ghosts give you any trouble lately dear?" Kanna asked, pulling out a deck of fortune telling cards. She handed them to me.

"One, her name is Ayame." I shuffled the cards and handed them back to her. Her hands shook as she laid out the cards out on the table. I watched her expressions change. She smiled, frowned and then smirked. I heard a giggle come from her throat, as I stared down at the cards. It felt like I was looking at a different language. My mother could read cards but that was another thing she could not teach me because of her premature death.

"What is it?" I asked. My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"You have a lover ... and a happy future with him." Crazy old guide lady, say what?! No! Damn it! Mikoto is right isn't she?! ... No it's not like it's fate or anything ... it's impossible. "See that's the loved one card and there is happiness." She pointed to the cards.

"This ghost? Has she turned yet?" Kanna asked. She looked up from the cards.

"No ... I don't know." My head started feeling numb. I grabbed my forehead hoping it would stop. The pains came back. They were worse this time. I just couldn't take it! "Excuse me!" My legs started moving. I ran and I ran. The doorways kept appearing before me and I continued to run through them. By now the adrenaline was pumping through my body. The pain felt numbing.

Another sharp pain stabbed through my brain causing me to fall. My short fingernails dug into the wall that I didn't know was in front of me. Trying to ignore the pain I took a real look at the surroundings. The walls were white similar to the hospital I was in before. There was a closed door down the hallway. It called out to me. Red light flashed form underneath it. I didn't have enough strength to stand so I crawled to the door. Something behind that door needed me. I just knew it. Every movement my body made the pain increased, but I kept going. Whatever or whoever was behind that door needed me!

My hand reached upwards, grabbing the door handle. With all the strength I had, I pulled down the handle and fell into the room clumsily.

* * *

"Her nails are bleeding!" Hanabi shoved Neji to get his attention. The two Uchihas and the two Hyuugas looked down at Hinata's body. What Hanabi said was true Hinata's nails were bleeding profusely.

"What is going on?" Sasuke grabbed Neji's shirt forcefully.

"I don't know, Uchiha. This scares us more than it scares you!" Neji glared and pushed Sasuke away from him. "This has never happened before. She has always been fine."

* * *

"Hello?" The strange red light has disappeared, just like the pain in my head. The room was pitch black. I couldn't even see my hand when I held it in front of me. "I know you're here ..." ... Somewhere. Where are you? A part of the room grew darker. "Are you trying to scare me?!" I laughed. Ghosts thought they were so scary.

"Are you scared Hinata?" A female voice breathed. I knew that voice.

"No, Ayame, I'm not." The room brightened to a normal light. I was still sitting on the ground the way I fell into the door. Ayame glared down at me. Her eyes blazed a fire red. She was turning. Her turning caused my pain. Is she the reason why I am here?

"You have to walk into the light Ayame, before you turn into an evil spirit. You are better than that and you know it."

"I don't think so ..." Ayame started to laugh. I'll push her into the light if I have to. "I won't leave him!" She screamed. In her rage she threw me against the wall. My back slid down to the floor.

"He would want you to walk into the light."

"Why?!" Ayame screeched at me. Her fingernails grew out to form claws. The red in her eyes turned a deeper ... blood color.

"Because he wants what is best for you. He loves you." I tried to reason with her. She was ignoring me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a light form behind Ayame. It was now or never. I pushed myself off of the wall and onto her. All of my body weight shoved into her changing form.

"You bit -" Ayame yelled. I watched silently as she fell into the light. Closing my eyes I laid back in relief.

* * *

"She's seizing! Take a step back!" the nurse commanded. The two nurses pushed Hinata's body back down against the hospital bed.

"Stop it! Help her!" Hanabi screamed. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. At that exact moment Hinata's body stopped seizing. The nurses looked down in confusion. Her lavender eyes flickered open.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the room where Kanna had read my cards. All of the souls appeared around me like before.

"I release you." I watched as my words released the souls. They floated upwards into a tornado of light.

"See you in seventy years, Hinata." Kanna and Hikari waved goodbye as my sight of them faded.

I opened my eyes gently. I glanced carefully at my hospital surroundings. After this experience, I hate hospitals.

"Hey ..." I whispered to Hanabi. She was staring at me, tears falling down her face.

"Hina!" pushing past both of the nurses she threw her arms around me.

"I ... can't ... breathe" I gasped. Hanabi squeezed me even more. "Okay ... enough ... get off ... PAIN!"

"AH! I'm sorry ... I just was so worried about you." Hanabi let go of me. My eyes glanced past Hanabi and at Neji. Tears fell down his eyes as well. As shocking as a tearful Neji is, another sight was more surprising. Sasuke was staring at me. His onyx eyes pierced into my lavender ones. They looked relieved more than anything else. Was he worried about me? He smirked softly and walked out the door.

"But Sasuke ..." Itachi waved goodbye and followed his little brother out.

* * *

The nurses would not let me go home that night. I had to sleep in the hospital. My father walked into the room minutes after Sasuke and Itachi left. He insisted on taking Hanabi and Neji home, but they both refused.

I pulled the hospital sheets tighter around me and I smiled at Hanabi. She fell asleep in one of the chairs beside my bed. Neji closed the blinds gently, and took a seat in the chair next to Hanabi.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I went to the ghostly plane. Ayame caused it. She was turning into an evil spirit, but she walked into the light. There is nothing to worry about now." I smiled as truthfully as I could. Neji doesn't' have to know what really happened. He worries about me too much already. "Why was Sasuke here?"

"He saw us and came in. He was in a wheelchair. Something probably happened to him, but I never asked." Neji's eyes searched my face. He didn't believe me.

"Oh ..." I wonder what happened. I closed my eyes to sleep. Being back in my own body felt wonderful.

* * *

I got home the next morning. Since it was only Sunday I slept all day ... and I think all night because Hanabi woke me up the next morning.

"Hina?" Hanabi's voice called out to me.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"You're going to be late for school again." Oh ... she was right. I always seem to be late for school. I tumbled out of bed and got dressed. Before I walked out of my room I glanced at my reflection in a mirror. I looked my normal pale color and but something was different. I straightened my bangs with my fingers. Miraculously my fingernails had healed since Saturday.

"Hinata! Come on, I'll drive you to school." Neji's voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

* * *

I slowly walked up the steps into school when I heard Mikoto's voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." Should I ask her about Sasuke? Would she know? "Umm ... Mikoto?"

"Yes, dear."

"Why was Sasuke in the hospital?" Mikoto smiled at me.

"He ... had heart pain ... because you were dying."

"What?" My eyes grew and my jaw dropped. There just had to be more things for me not to understand.

"He was having heart pains because you were dying. If you had stayed any longer on the ghostly plane you would have died." she repeated. "Fugaku had the same pains when I was dying. It simply shows the connection of the hearts of two people." Mikoto smiled brightly.

"I ... I have to get to class. I'll see you later." I walked away, my eyes firmly set on the ground. I weaved my way through the random people in the hall. Sasuke's heart and my heart are connected? Does that mean he's the lover Kanna saw in my cards? My feet took another step forward and the ground felt like it was taking a steep pull downwards. Before I could stop myself from falling, I closed my eyes. I was about to embrace the pain, but instead two warm arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, there was a step there you know." I looked up at Sasuke he wore the same soft smirk that he had at the hospital.

"I ... just didn't see it. Sorry." I mumbled turning my face away from him. He put me down gently on the landing. "We should get to class."

"Yeah ..." We walked to class together. Before we turned the corner I saw Mikoto wink at me. She was getting one of her wishes I guess. She still needs me to help make them happy and, since Ayame is in the light now, I can focus on the Uchihas. I glanced up at Sasuke and our eyes met again. I blushed but I didn't look away. Maybe one date with Sasuke wouldn't be that bad. It was great to be home.

End of chapter 8

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I know I took awhile but I kinda lost what was supposed to happen next lol, but I found it. I think it might be the fact that Halloween is coming. Updates for this will depend on if I have free time or not. So I'm sorry to tell you all that you should not expect me to update soon unless I have a burst of inspiration that lasts like 15 pages. Anyway in this chapter some things were explained. Mikoto explains why Sasuke was in pain and the whole thing with the ghostly plane is over. Well anyway I hope you all like it and please review! XD_

_and to hopeful forgotten: thanks and i promise i will never ever ever do that again. lol and to everyone else who reviewed ...thanks ... i love reiviews XD_


	9. Advice, Guns, and LoveFinally

The one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 9

Advice, Guns, and Love...Finally

* * *

The stars twinkled brightly in the sky. Hanabi and I were on the roof once again. It was our favorite sisterly pastime. We tell each other mostly everything on this roof, under the stars. So why couldn't I tell her what Mikoto said? Sasuke's and my heart are connected. Does that mean that he will ask me out? Or do I have to ask him? ... Oh stop it. I hit myself mentally.

"Hinata?" Neji's voice sounded distraught.

"What?" I asked, looking down at him. He stood on the balcony outside my room, looking up at us.

"I ... need your help."

* * *

After opening the wooden door I stared at the disaster. Neji's clothes were everywhere.

"Where are you taking her?" Hanabi asked. She and Neji were sitting on the bed.

"Movie and then dinner," he replied. His knee was bouncing up and down. The action was obviously annoying, but I decided not to say a word. Neji looked like he could snap from the excessive nervousness.

"Stop fidgeting! You're acting like it's your first date!" She screamed in his face. .... Geeze, Hanabi. What am I going to do with her?

"I ... really like her," he muttered, completely ignoring Hanabi. I smiled at him gently. Neji has never been the nervous type, so she really must mean a lot to him. Ahh! I can't wait! Maybe Hanabi and I will get a cousin-in-law soon! I smirked to myself as I rummaged through the tornado site that Neji calls his closet. Finally settling on three different outfits, I threw them on the bed next to him.

"You'll be fine. Now go get us a cousin-in-law." I grabbed Hanabi and pulled her from Neji's room so he could prepare without her interruption.

* * *

"You know, all stoic bastards seem to act out of character when they're in love." Hanabi's words stopped me. Love. Blood rushed to my cheeks. Damn it! Sasuke. My thoughts somehow always lead back to him again. I seriously can't get him out of my head, especially when I have to focus on other important things. POOF! There he is.

"HINA!" Hanabi screamed in my face. "Telephone!" she held the cordless phone out to me. I didn't even hear it ring. I reached out for the receiver slowly.

"Hello?"

"Hinata? It's Anko." ANKO! A smile brightened my face. Anko was one of the old police officers who had worked in Kohona and believed me about my powers. She was transferred to Suna six months ago. I haven't heard from her since she first settled there.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"I'm great, but can you come down to the station?" The station? She wanted me to go to a station that she was transferred from? She didn't come back did she?

"Sure. I'll be right there." Without a word to Hanabi, I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

* * *

The inside of the police station looked just like it would in a movie. Officers were in uniform, drinking coffee and discussing cases amongst themselves. Mikoto appeared beside me.

"Hello dear, are you here to help Itachi today?" she asked.

"Not originally, but yes," I whispered. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Crazy alert! "I haven't seen you in the past few days."

"I was wandering around, that's all. Did you miss me?" She smiled innocently.

"Yes ... I did. You remind me of her." I pulled my coat tighter around me. Ever since I left the hospital, I have been getting chills all the time.

"Her?"

"My mom."

"Dear I-" Mikoto was cut off by the voice yelling my name. Turning towards the voice, I recognized Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

"Hey," he smiled brightly. He's similar to Sasuke, yet not. I smiled back in greeting. I didn't have real time to talk to him. I had to find Anko.

"Do you know where Anko is?" I asked.

"You know the woman that he likes?" Mikoto whispered, even though she doesn't have to. I'm the only one who can hear her. Itachi likes Anko? ..... I thought after Ayame crossed over everything would be a little bit easier, but I guess I was wrong again!

"Yeah, she's in her office. How do you-"

"Thanks." I walked directly past him. Her office was only a short hallway away.

Glancing back I saw Itachi's frown. He'll be happy soon, they all will be.

* * *

"Hey, maggot!" Anko yelled as I walked into her office. She calls everyone maggot. It's her catch phrase.

"Are you staying this time?" I asked. My hands settled on my hips and I raised my eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yes, I'm staying in Kohona. Uchiha told me that you gave him some trouble." Her lips turned upwards to form a smirk.

"I was trying to help, but he didn't believe me."

"Yes well, ignoring him, can you still help with the case?"

"I would, but my job's done. Her soul crossed over already." I didn't hear what Anko said next because a bright light shown behind her. There were no ghosts here except Mikoto, but this light wasn't for her. Who was it for?

"Hinata? Were you paying any attention to me?" Anko groaned.

"No ... I'm sorry .."

"Is there a ghost here or something?" she asked. She knew me pretty well.

"Not yet ... but I think there will be."

"What?!" Anko looked scared. it was the same amount of fear she would have shown while looking into the face of Orochimaru. Ever since the incident three years ago, she has been afraid of ghosts. I promised her I would keep them a fair distance from her, but she still is afraid.

The center of the light began to turn red. The same color that Ayame was surrounded by before. A figure appeared and started walking towards me.

"Ayame," I whispered, staring at her.

"Thought you could get rid of me?" she asked. She looked the same way she did when I first saw her.

"No, just the evil you."

"About everything, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way." Ayame frowned, her shoulders slumped. Somehow I knew she was truly sorry, maybe it was something in her eyes.

"It's okay. Pain is part of my job description." I smiled.

"We'll meet you at your apartment?"

"Yeah." Ayame disappeared and I turned to Anko.

"Let's go. We have a case to solve." Anko laughed at my words and grabbed her coat from the hook on the back of the door.

"I don't know how I survived at that station in Suna without you." I followed her as she weaved through the cubicles containing police officers.

"I always knew you needed me." I smirked. She hasn't changed in the slightest.

* * *

Itachi's vision hazed over as Anko walked by. He didn't even notice that Hinata was following behind her like a baby duck following its mother. Anko was the only woman that he ever wanted. In his eyes, she was perfect. Closing his eyes, he started to daydream.

Ring-ring!

"I never have time to daydream," he muttered, placing the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

" ..."

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Brother's intuition ... and caller ID." Itachi moved the phone between his shoulder and his ear so his writing hand would be free.

"I know you're probably going to rub this into my face until the day I die but -" Sasuke's voice hesitated on the line.

"Say it," Itachi's voice commanded.

"I need ... your advice." Itachi's reply shifted from pure silence to hysterical laughter.

"Shut up!" the phone fell from its perch and settled on the ground. "Bastard! Pick up the phone!" Itachi scrambled to pick up the receiver.

"Sorry, thanks for laugh ... no what do you need?"

* * *

"So, does it become clearer now?" Hinata asked Ayame. Ayame stared down at the spot of her blood on the floor. Her mouth dropped, she knew who killed her.

"It was Mizuki! Mizuki killed me!"

"Mizuki?" She had never mentioned the name before to me.

"Mizuki Higurashi?" Anko wondered out loud. "We still need evidence, Hinata. You know how it works," Anko reminded me.

"he was my ex-boyfriend." Ayame explained, quickly.

"Yeah ... let's go see him." I said.

* * *

Anko drove to where Mizuki supposedly lived. The door was unlocked, so we went in. Anko held her gun firmly in her hand while I looked around the place. It was a mess. I opened a door on one of the dressers, and it was filled with little bags of white powder.

"Drugs, should have known," Anko muttered, leaning against the doorway, checking into the hallway. I followed behind her every movement. Mizuki would probably be dangerous and we both knew it. The apartment was completely quiet … too quiet. A gun went off. He was shooting at us! Anko pushed me down and shot back. The bullet landed directly in the doorway where my head once was. Damn, that was close.

"We need back up!" she spoke into her radio.

"Roger that."

"We just want to talk to you," I said. Maybe we could persuade him to put down his gun. Anko looked at me curiously through the corner of her eyes. I shot her a smile of reassurance. Hopefully it will help.

* * *

"Anko called for backup," a police officer told Itachi as they stood outside the building.

"What are we waiting for?" Itachi yelled angrily. He grabbed his gun and ran through the doorway.

"Shut up! Get out of my house!" Mizuki yelled. He wasn't cooperating. His actions were not even close to cooperation. How terrible. Somehow we found a way to get closer to him, but unknowingly enough for me and Anko, he had moved after his outburst.

Mizuki lined up his gun to a perfect shot at Anko's chest. His finger tightened on the trigger, and the bullet shot out from the barrel. I turned my head and watched as it came out. I jumped, ready to throw myself in front of her, but I was too late. Someone else jumped in front of her before I could. Itachi. The bullet punctured his upper thigh, but in one spy-like move, he shot Mizuki back in the arm, making him drop the gun and writhe in pain.

Anko spun around and crawled swiftly to Itachi's side.

"Itachi! Are you okay?" Her eyes became watery and she placed his head on her lap. "Why did you do that? You're so stupid!" Anko glared down at him.

"Love makes you do stupid things." He whispered, smiling as much as he could since he was in a great deal of pain.

"You bastard!" Anko said. She pushed some of his bangs away from his eyes.

"I guess you really didn't have to do anything." Mikoto appeared next to me. She smiled at the pair. It was another one of her motherly 'I am so happy that my children are starting to be happy' smile

"Nope… nature took its course," I said, smiling a little bigger. You must admit Itachi and Anko looked cute together. It was a fact.

* * *

In a few minutes Mikoto disappeared and the paramedics appeared. They took both Itachi and Mizuki into the hospital.

I walked to Haru's hospital room. it was completely empty except for Haru's seemingly life-like body and Ayame. A light formed in the corner. It was the light for Ayame. She looked at it and then at me. A smile formed on her face.

"I don't have to push you into this light, do I?" I asked, smiling back at her.

"No, but I'm taking Haru with me." Ayame stood next to Haru, looking down at him lovingly.

"But he's not dead." She can't really take him with her unless he's dead now or almost dying.

"He has no family in this world anymore. I was all he had, and look at him. He doesn't deserve to suffer. Please Hinata, pull the plug for me." Her eyes begged me. I can't believe she is asking me to do this. What do I do? I looked down at Haru. He looked like he was in a quiet sleep. He was hooked up to all sorts of machines: a heart monitor and a breathing machine. He was suffering. Walking over to the left side of his bed, I closed my eyes and reached for the cord. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, and pulled the plug out of the socket. The breathing machine stopped and so did his heart beat. In a small flash of light Haru's soul stood next to Ayame. He grabbed her hand immediately.

"Thank you," he said. "Ayame and I will never forget what you have done for us." Ayame nodded, smiling and they walked into the light together, hand in hand. I wiped the salt water from my cheeks. I didn't even realize I started crying. I slipped out of the room without the notice of any of the nurses.

* * *

I stopped my swift walking when I was at Itachi's hospital room. I looked in through the window. Itachi was asleep due to the medication. Anko was sitting in the chair beside his bed, her hand intertwined with his. I smiled.

"Interesting isn't it?" I turned to the voice that spoke behind me. It was Sasuke. His lips made a soft smirk, and his amused eyes stared at me.

"Yeah…" I whispered. My stomach filled up with butterflies in a matter of seconds. For the next couple seconds there was pure silence. What do I say?! Am I supposed to say something? Should I wait for him to say something? I glanced at him. It seemed as though he got closer to me without even moving. … Stupid butterflies and nervousness.

"Are you … umm… free tomorrow night?" Sasuke blurted out.

"YES! … I mean … yeah, I think so." I sure am smooth aren't I? Rawr! I am such an idiot. I looked down at the ground. He probably really thought I was the most stupid person ever.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven?" I looked up at him. He was smiling sincerely.

"Okay." I felt myself smile stupidly.

"Well, see ya." He walked into his brother's room.

"Bye," I whispered. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE JUST … ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Today is officially the greatest day of my life. Wait … what do I wear?! Oh great.

* * *

End of chapter 9

* * *

Please review XD


	10. Dreams and Dinner Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The One

Chapter 10

Dreams and Dinner Dates

* * *

"_Sasuke!" Itachi yelled at a younger version of Sasuke Uchiha. A fire blazed bright behind them. The frame of the door was falling down. They had no way to turn back to get whatever was behind the door. _

"_Come on!" Itachi grabbed his little brother's arm and pulled him towards the way out. _

"_But moshi!" Sasuke screamed, trying to break himself free from his brother's grasp. _

"_Forget your toy Sasuke." Itachi yelled back at him before he threw the younger boy over his shoulder and ran out of the house. _

"_Where is your mother?" their father asked them. He looked frantic because of the disappearance of his wife._

"_I … I got Sasuke but I didn't –" Itachi stopped. Mikoto was still in the house. _

"_Mikoto!" Fugaku Uchiha yelled as he ran back towards the house. Once he reached the porch the fire exploded out at him, making him fall back onto the grass, and the house collapsed. _

I woke up suddenly and stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom. According to my dream Mikoto died in a fire at her house. That did not make sense at all. I have seen Mikoto multiple times and none of them did she have any type of burns on her body. Usually a ghost first shows up in the outer form of their body when they died. When I first saw her she should have been covered in scars and burn marks. I sighed and pulled myself into a sitting position, trying to clear my head. What was I missing? Should I ask Mikoto? Or would that be too hard for her?

I threw the covers off of me and put on some clothes. Quietly I walked out of the house trying not to disturb anyone. As weird as it sounds I was actually thankful that our house is within walking distance of the cemetery. It gave me a way to see my mother though I have never seen her ghost. I did not need a flashlight tonight since the stars lit up the sky perfectly. I stepped along the sidewalk being sure not to step on the cracks.

"_Don't step on the cracks Hinata." My mother advised. She held my hand as we walked to the cemetery. She told me that whenever she needed to think or time by herself she went to the cemetery, and on occasion before she died she began taking me with her. _

"Hinata? Why are you out this late?" Mikoto was walking beside me right as I entered through the Roth Iron gate. "And here of all places?" she asked.

"Just need to clear my head." I replied, continuing to walk. My mother's grave was halfway through the cemetery, so I had some way to go yet. I still questioned myself. Should I ask her? "Mikoto?"

"Yes dear?" she passed through gravestones while I walked around them. Finally I reached my mother's stone. I took a seat in front of it and so did Mikoto.

"How did you die?" my eyes avoided her but settled on the name hitomi hyuuga.

"House fire. My husband accidentally left a cigarette lit and the house went up into the flames. I was asleep; I took two sleeping pills the night before since I hadn't slept in days. When it started my husband and sons were in other rooms…."

"Itachi saved Sasuke and Fugaku tried to save you but he couldn't get back inside." I finished for her. My eyes were still not on her but on my mother's name.

"How did you-" Mikoto started but she stopped when we both noticed someone walking through the cemetery. I moved closer to my mother's grave and hid behind it as the person passed. When I had the opportunity to look at who he was; I saw he was Mikoto's husband, Fugaku Uchiha. Was he here for the same reasons I was? Visiting a loved one? He came from a grave further back into the cemetery.

"Where is your grave?" I asked Mikoto standing up again, after I knew he was completely gone. She floated off without another word and I followed just as silently. About fifteen rows of graves back we went towards the middle and there it was. Mikoto Uchiha; loving mother and wife. Fresh flowers were placed in front of it. I swallowed the saliva that was building in my mouth and fell down on my knees. Flashes of memories passed through my brain, both my own and what I saw in my dreams. My mother's death and Mikoto's. Their screams mixed together until I couldn't tell the difference between the two, my head continued to throb. I breathed deeply to make it all stop, and thankfully it did, soon enough.

"I'm sorry. You left this world in a terrible way, Mikoto. It must have been painful." I whispered, finally having the courage to look at her.

"After a few moments the flames seem to cool down. What truly hurts was what I had to leave behind." She smiled at me, as if what she was talking about was nothing when it was the opposite. "My husband still blames himself, though I don't want him too."

"I would rely the message but he doesn't believe me." I frowned, pushing my two index fingers together, nervously.

"Hinata … I like you. You have become the daughter I have always wanted, which is why I want you and Sasuke to be together. But I will haunt you for the rest of your life if you don't make my husband believe you and tell him that I love him and it's not his fault. Because of your gift it is your duty to help me." with that, her face flashed to show me what I thought I should have seen originally Mikoto's face burned and melted. It only lasted a few seconds before her face returned to normal, but it was a second too long for me. She frightened me, which I never expected. I thought she was a ghost I would not have to be afraid of. "Besides, you promised." She added as if an afterthought with a smile, and then disappeared.

Now I really needed to straighten things out. Sighing, I rose and walked back to my mother's grave. Sitting down I got comfortable, too comfortable unfortunately. The rising sun woke me the next morning. My cell phone rang in my pocket. It was Neji.

"Where are you? Uncle is freaking out." Was the first thing he said, but that was all I needed.

"Be right there." I said, flipping the phone closed and stuffing it back into my pocket while I started running through the grass. I even jumped over a few grave stones just to reach the gate entrance quicker.

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly with his hands in his pockets. His onyx eyes stared in front of him as he walked along the sidewalk leading to the cemetery. It was still early but he liked to come see his mother this early. As he neared the entrance he saw Hinata Hyuuga jumping over a gravestone in the first row and continue running out of the gate without seeing him at all. He smirked as he noticed the way her hair flew behind her as she ran.

"Was that Hinata?" Itachi appeared out of nowhere, standing behind his little brother. He was using crutches to help him walk due to his injury. Itachi was released from the hospital less than an hour ago, and the brothers decided visiting their mother was the best thing to do.

"Yea." Sasuke managed to answer, still looking in the direction she ran off.

"Wow that girl can run." He said surprised. Itachi pushed past his brother and into the cemetery's gate.

* * *

"Make sure you make something good for dinner tonight. We are having guests." My father said to me. After I walked into the door he yelled at me for not being at home at the exact moment he wanted me to be, but now he has moved on from yelling to ordering.

"I will father, but I have other plans for tonight." I said after I remembered my date with Sasuke.

"Now you have different plans, Hinata." He said, leaving me alone in the kitchen with my anger. I guess nothing good can ever happen anymore. I sighed with a frown and pulled out all the ingredients I needed from all different places in the kitchen. After some time, I had the chicken stuffed and ready to go in the oven along with an apple pie. While I was peeling potatoes I yelled for Hanabi to set the table.

"So do you know who is coming?" she asked me as she placed the plates down on the mats.

"No. Father didn't say." I replied throwing the freshly peeled potatoes into the pot of water and letting them boil on the stove. I turned to face her, she had the table mostly set by now. We both sighed heavily as Neji walked in.

"Uncle said to set the dining room table instead, since there will be more room there." The frown deepened on his face.

"ughhhh!" Hanabi moaned piling all the dishes back on top of one another. Taking the pile she stomped into the dining to set that table instead.

"Don't forget the placemats." I replied, getting them together for her. Thankfully, Neji took them to her before she exploded.

"This should be a fun night." Neji said with a smirk after he returned to the kitchen. He pulled knifes and forks from the drawer, and put them on the table for Hanabi. He also got napkins and other things the dining room table would need. These guests must be important to father if we have to set the dining room table.

* * *

"You dressed?" Itachi balanced on the crutches that the hospital gave him, outside Sasuke's room.

"Yea." Sasuke pulled the door open, coming face to face with his brother. He wore his usual dark blue shirt with a pair of dark jeans.

"Ready for your date? You're so cute!" he squealed in excitement, like a little girl. Itachi reached out and pinched one of Sasuke's cheeks between his thumb and index fingers.

"Boys!" Fugaku yelled up the stairs at his sons. "Get into the car."

The Uchiha brothers exchanged confused looks, before they both traveled down the stairs and out of the house where their father was waiting for them. Itachi got into the front seat, giving his crutches to Sasuke.

"I have a …"Sasuke began.

"well now you don't." Fugaku glanced between his son and the car door behind the driver's. "in." he said, not allowing Sasuke to argue.

They drove two blocks down the road and stopped in front of a middle-sized white house. He pushed both of his sons towards the door of the house, and rang the doorbell. The three Uchihas heard a pair of footsteps approach the other side of the door.

* * *

I heard the doorbell ring. Grabbing the bottom of my apron I wiped my hands while I walked to the door. Opening it, I came face to face with the three Uchihas. I suppose they were coming to me now, instead of me having to find them.

"hello." I breathed out. My heart felt like it stopped. I looked like a mess while they looked perfectly put together. My hair was falling out of the messy bun that I previously had tied towards the back of my head. I also had a smudge of sour cream on my cheek, making matters worse. While Sasuke especially looked handsome; the dark blue shirt brought out his dark eyes even more than usual.

"Hello, Miss Hyuuga." Fugaku Uchiha nodded his head in greeting. "May we come in?" he asked, slightly looking behind me into the house.

"o-of course!" I said stepping back, so they could enter. I led them to the living room where my father was already sitting. "You can sit in the living room. Dinner is almost ready." I smiled and practically ran into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Neji asked, stirring the mashed potatoes I just made. I just stared at him. The words couldn't leave my mouth. I was still too shocked. With his usual grunt he stuck his head out of the kitchen door and looked in the living room. I sat down at the table and waited for his reaction. In pure silence, he sat down in the chair beside mine and just shook his head.

"This is going to be a fun night." He frowned, but flicked my forehead playfully.

"Tell me about it." I sighed, finally wiping the smudge of sour cream from my face.

"Go get dressed and Hanabi and I will finish here." Hanabi came in from the dining room and nodded. Thankfully she did not see who our guests were yet. If she did, Hanabi would be in the living room being obnoxious to them about something or another.

I slipped past through the hallway hoping none of them could see me. I jogged upstairs as quietly as I could. I threw on the sleeveless white and blue flowered dress I had picked out the day before, and checked myself in the mirror. Everything was in place and my makeup looked okay. Honestly I thought I looked pretty. I smiled tucking some hair behind my right ear and walked back downstairs.

Once outside the doorway, I heard soft laughter. It seemed my father could still be funny when he wanted to be. I fixed the bottom of my dress one last time before stepping into the doorway. My eyes locked on to Sasuke within seconds. He was on the couch with Itachi and Hanabi. Father and Fugaku both sat in single arm chairs while Neji was lounging on the loveseat. I sat down next to him, with a smile, trying to listen in on what they were talking about.

"Everything should be ready. Just have to put it on the table." Neji whispered to me, making sure not to interrupt father's story. I nodded and rose again; I glanced at my sister giving her a silent 'get into the kitchen and help me' look.

"I don't understand why father would invite them over." Hanabi said to me as we started placing food on the table. "Not that it's a bad thing cause … Hina … Sasuke is cute!"

"Hm." I replied, gently tossing a spoon in the bowl of mashed potatoes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hanabi roll her eyes at my lack of response to the truth. Sasuke and his cuteness seemed to always be reoccurring topic, both verbally and mentally, nowadays. I sighed and shoved her back through the kitchen and out into the hallway, so she could tell everyone dinner was ready. Father led Neji and the Uchihas to the dining room the long way, around the kitchen instead of through it. Suddenly I felt a fall in the pit of my stomach. Where did this nervousness come from?

"Aw. A family dinner. And I'm missing it." Mikoto appeared beside me with a frown.

"Oh god. This night is not going to end well." I muttered to myself. Hanabi looked up at me with confusion. I had no way of telling her Mikoto was here since everyone had walked in and taken their seats.

Dinner was full of polite and small conversation. Fugaku Uchiha, though I assumed he did not truly care asked about mine and Hanabi's schooling. My father of course jumped at the chance to show off his youngest and brightest child. … Not me, not that I really minded. If he would rather talk about my little sister constantly it was actually better for me. While all of this was taking place I was silently glancing between Sasuke and Mikoto who was floating to and froe behind her three alive family members. I noticed as her face flashed back and forth between her nice looking face and the scary one. She was not a happy camper …. Ghost.

"Tell him." I heard her say in my general direction. She wanted me to embarrass myself in the middle of dinner? She wanted me to date her youngest son didn't she? And because of all her pushing I actually want to date him. "I SAID tell him!" she screamed, slamming her hand down on one of the spoons in the bowl of mashed potatoes in front of Itachi. Mashed potatoes flew everywhere and according to the vision of everyone else no one touched it.

She appeared on my side of the table and glared directly at me. She was getting serious now. The next thing to flip over was the salad bowl. Without even looking I knew my father was glaring at me as well. Neji, Hanabi and him all knew what was happening, but they did not know it was Mikoto. I saw she was going for the larger dishes next; I had to stop this before she hurt someone on accident.

"MIKOTO! STOP!" I commanded, standing from my seat. The three Uchihas stared at me. I found Sasuke's eyes first. They were wide with shock while I noticed Fugaku looked entirely angry.

"This again?" he asked angrily. "can't you leave my dead wife alone."

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san. My daughter is confused." My father apologized.

"I am NOT confused." I exclaimed. I was getting tired of this. I turned to Fugaku and pointed a finger at him to emphasize what I was going to say. "You can believe me or not but your wife is here and I have talked to her. She wants you to know that it is not your fault that the cigarette started the fire or that you couldn't save her. She loves you and just wants you to be happy, all of you." After I was finished I just stood there, breathing heavily. I had just yelled at the top of my lungs at the boy I seemingly liked, his brother and his father after his dead mother threw food at all of us.

"That's good enough, dear." Mikoto whispered. She was still beside me, trying to read the facial expressions of her family. "I'm sorry I had to push you like that."

"Yea … I've done what you wanted to the best of my ability. It's time for you to move on." I stormed out of the room. I did not know where that came from. Everything seemed to explode, my angry at my father, and at Fugaku's stupidity, sadness at losing my one chance with Sasuke, and Mikoto's presence. … Even through everything that just happened Mikoto was like a second mother to me in this short time, and I would miss her. I walked into the hallway and out the front door, slamming it in the process.

"Hinata!" I heard Sasuke's voice, making me walk down the street even faster. "Hinata, stop!" just go away, go away, I mentally told him. I did not want to seem like more of a freak than I already have. Somehow he caught up to me anyway, and grabbed the top of my arm, turning me around to face him.

"I just want to talk to you." He face held a deep frown and his eyes showed something I could not place. … Great he was going to dump me before we even started dating.

End of chapter 10

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, it has been more than a year. Please don't be mad T.T _

_I hope you liked this chapter it kinda gets everything moving towards the end of the story and I am thinking about a sequel but it's up to you guys. Either it would Hinata more grownup or it would be her children. maybe you all can help me decide._

_anyway thanks for reading and please review! XD_


	11. Lights and Little Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The One

Chapter 11

Lights and Little Boys

* * *

"_I just want to talk to you." His face held a deep frown and his eyes showed something I could not place. … Great he was going to dump me before we even started dating._

"What about? How crazy I am?" I suggested, throwing my hands up in the air. That's what he thought, I just knew it. The next thing you know it I'll be packed into a padded van and taken to a crazy house.

"You could see my mother? She was there?" he asked slowly. "I could feel it too. That just proves I was right and it explains a lot of your actions. I don't think you are crazy, not even close."

"Yeah…" I muttered

"But you are a little weird." He laughed slightly, as if he was joking … unless… wait, he was joking! Hearing Sasuke make a joke was odd, and hard to pinpoint, but he was joking. I laughed and nodded. He was definitely right. I am quite weird. "How long could you see them?" Sasuke started the conversation, and we walked together down the street.

"Since I could remember. My mother saw them too, but she didn't tell me much before she died. So I had to figure some things out on my own," I explained. He stared at me as we walked, listening intently. "It's weird talking about it, since I kept it a secret for so long."

"Sorry. You don't have to tell me anymore," Sasuke said quickly as he grabbed my arm, pulling both of us to a stop. Glancing down at my feet I saw I was standing on a crack. Flinching, I took a step away, so I wasn't on the crack anymore. The look on his face obviously meant that he thought I was pulling away from him because I was angry, which I was not.

"It's ok. I don't mind. You're curious and I understand." Before Sasuke could respond, a car pulled next to the curb and its window went down.

"SASUKE!" Fugaku Uchiha yelled his son's name at us. "Get into the car," he commanded.

"Don't Sasuke." Mikoto appeared next to me. She looked different to me.

"No, Father," Sasuke said. He folded his arms and grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers loosely.

"Let me deal with my husband now, dear." She smiled in my direction and floated through the car door, so she was inside of it. The outline around her body glowed slightly and she seemed more … solid. "Fugaku! Let them be. Love is hard to find, you and I know that better than anyone."

Sasuke's fingers tightened around mine and a breath hitched in his throat. "Mother…" his voice gasped. Mikoto was there sitting in the passenger side of the car talking to Sasuke's father. She was solid, almost real, alive. The door opened and Mikoto stepped out, still solid.

"I am proud of you," she said to someone sitting in the back seat, Itachi probably. "Both of you." She turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Take care of each other."

"Mikoto!" Fugaku ran from the car towards his wife, but she raised her hand to stop him. "I-"

"I have to go. It's finally my time to move on, thanks to Hinata. Good bye," Mikoto interrupted him. "We will meet again." She reached out to touch his face, but stopped herself, pulling further away from him.

Further down the street a light appeared. Without needing me to say anything Mikoto started walking towards it. The light was for her, so she could go to the other side, wherever that was.

"Bye," I whispered as she disappeared into the light.

"She's gone?" Fugaku asked me. I nodded in reply. She was gone.

* * *

That night seemed to change everything. After the months passed, Fugaku Uchiha no longer thought I was some crazy girl. He actually agreed to let me help in some cases that needed my "talents". Sasuke and I officially started dating. Mikoto was right, as far as we could tell we were perfect for one another. There was some trouble concerning his fan girls, but other than that, everything was wonderful. Itachi and Anko were just as happy as us, even with Itachi quitting his job on the police force, so he could have more time to write his books, which became best sellers the second they were put on the shelves. His first book was about a young girl who finds love while solving a mystery … oh and did I mention that she sees ghosts? Itachi had me on speed dial the whole time he was writing it.

"Hinata…" Sasuke's voice broke into my thoughts. "You ready?" He had finally finished packing all of the boxes of my stuff into his car. My new apartment in the city was waiting. I had plans to go to a cooking school, while Sasuke was going to the police academy.

"Yeah." I rose from the front step of my house and took his hand as we walked to the car. He opened the door and held it until I got inside. Before he was ready to pull away from the curb I noticed a little boy hiding out of the corner of my eye. He looked scared and nervous.

"You can come too, until you're ready." I smiled and nodded my head towards the back seat. The little boy smiled back showing the teeth he was missing before he floated into the back seat.

"Never a dull moment." Sasuke sighed with a light chuckle. Our laughter mixed just as another journey began.

_so that was short but its the end! Yay! hope you all liked it! if not i can try to fix it alittle... i might not have the sequel up right away, but it will be posted eventually. And im starting to work on the other stories again, thinking about where i was going and what i was doing at that point is gonna be hard, but no worries! XD if you guys have tumblr come follow me! blackiris1012 i might post some random parts of fanfiction on their just for fun. _

_thanks for reading please review! _


End file.
